


Sweet Dream

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja makes Alex's dream a reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dream

Dreaming about Katja, even the more erotic dreams, was not a new thing for Alex. It might have been strange before, but now she welcomed it. Even looked forward to it.

Katja was between Alex’s legs, her wonderful tongue going to work. Her nails dug into Alex’s lower back, causing her to moan and arch her back, pushing up into Katja’s mouth. Katja chuckled softly, then started to use her teeth. Alex moaned and twisted her fingers into Katja’s hair.

“If you want more, wake up,” said Katja, pulling away for a moment.

“What?” asked Alex, but she was already drifting into wakefulness. Another lick woke her up entirely. “How long-“ She broke off into a moan. If how she was feeling was any indication, Katja had been here for a while.

“Shh, don’t speak,” said Katja. She kissed Alex’s inner thigh, then licked it, and Alex moaned and tried to drag her head back where she wanted it. Katja decided to play along this time, if only to get to what she wanted sooner. She was rewarded with Alex wrapping her legs around her neck and moaning even louder, still thrusting her hips up.

Normally Alex was louder at her moment of climax. But this time she was clearly speechless. Katja was proud of her skills.

“Thanks,” said Alex. Katja rolled her eyes, then emerged from under the covers and grabbed Alex’s hand.

“What did I say about thanking me for this?” asked Katja.

“It makes you feel like a prostitute,” said Alex. “An unpaid one.”

“Exactly. So don’t say it and instead return the favour,” said Katja, and shoved Alex’s hand between her legs.

“After you answer my question,” said Alex. She wriggled her fingers just enough to tease.

“What question?” asked Katja. She tried to move her hand downwards, but Alex grabbed her wrists in her other hand.

“How long were you here for?” asked Alex.

“A few hours,” said Katja. “Or maybe only one. Time is a strange thing to an immortal.”

“Good enough for me,” said Alex. Her hand finally made contact, rubbing her palm against Katja, and Katja moaned.

“Fingers,” said Katja a little breathlessly. “Oh, use your fingers.” Alex grinned and gladly slipped a finger in, then let go of Katja’s wrists to rub with her other fingers. She couldn’t help but grin at the way Katja moaned and squirmed on the bed. She knew that Katja loved her fingers, almost as much as she loved Katja’s tongue.

“Maybe I should take a picture,” said Alex. “But then I’d have to move my hands.”

“Oh, I can take some pictures,” said Katja. “I’m a good model.” And then she moaned and arched her back. “Please don’t move your hands.”

“I won’t,” said Alex. If only because she loved to hear Katja beg. She did move one hand, though, and licked it while looking right at Katja. Her other hand was busy with fingering, and her thumb came up and rubbed the little nub. Katja threw her head back, her eyes closed in ecstacy. When she opened them again, she saw Alex still sucking on her fingers.

“Stars, why are you so hot?” Katja murmured.

“I have good genes,” said Alex. “And you taste great.”

“Too bad I prefer your fingers,” said Katja. She moaned as Alex hooked her fingers slightly, her entire body stiffening. “But feel free to eat me out later.”

“I just might,” said Alex. She kept experimenting with hooking her fingers, then grinned as she found the right spot. She knew when she did because Katja arched her back and almost screamed. Instead of continuing, though, Alex withdrew her fingers and licked them while putting her other hand back there. It took a bit of experimenting to find the right spot, which annoyed Katja, but the frustration paid off. Alex only had to hit that spot a few more times before she felt Katja clamp down around her fingers and moan loudly.

It was always fun to watch Katja come down from her orgasm. She looked almost helpless, but no, that wasn’t the right word for it. Boneless. Perfectly content. She definitely looked happy. Alex began to think that Katja needed this almost as much as she did.

“You’re really good at that,” said Katja, her eyes still closed. Alex could see her pulse flicking in her throat. She leaned down and pressed her lips to it. Katja moaned but otherwise didn’t react.

“Are you falling asleep?” asked Alex.

Katja murmured something. That was all the answer she needed. Laughing gently, Alex locked her door and returned to her bed. She didn’t like sleeping alone. And anyway, Katja would probably be gone in the morning. Or she might wake up and feel like doing something again.


End file.
